Neuronal recordings from the chorda tympani of both rats and hamsters have been completed. Another species, probably dogs, will be studied using same series of sugars to determine degree of heterogeneity of population of sweet taste fibers. In addition, preference thresholds of the three species will be determined to same series of sugars.